Classic Wrestling Federation
Classic Wrestling Federation (CWF) was an e-federation than ran on and off from 1997 to 2010. In its 2009-2010 incarnation, the CWF featured Saturday Night Showdown as its TV weekly show. An occasional promo show called "Late Night with Bobby Crane" would also air. CWF was based on My Wrestling Forum during its most recent incarnation. History First Event & Era One (1997-1998) The Classic Wrestling Federation started in 1997. The seeds of the CWF were planted during the MWWF and EWA feud. With no wrestlers being able to compete in both federations, Mark X. decided somewhere was needed where both rosters could come together. While many EWA and MWWF stars joined the roster, many other new up and coming talent joined as well, making the ranks of the CWF one of the top feds. The first main event pitted Brian Hurrt vs The Patriot. A steel cage with a top was placed around the ring, and the loser had to carry the opponent's country flag around next week. Brian Hurrt eventually won via submission. The First Era of the CWF would run from October 1997 thru April 1998. The MWWF had reopened and Mark X decided to return to his roots as the handler of Maniac. However, fate would be on the side of the CWF, as the MWWF return lasted only two months. Era Two (1998-2000) Era Two of the CWF officially began on June 11th, 1998, at Thursday Night Havoc. The CWF however, at that time came back under the name of the Classic Wrestling Organization (CWO). This name would be short lived, as owner Mark X brought back the CWF name in August, at the Got Blood? pay-per-view. Era Two of the CWF would prove to be one of the longest running eras as it lasted from June 1998 thru April of 2000. When of 1998 arrived, the fed ran stronger than ever, this time with two weekly shows, until January 2000, where the doors were closed. This would be a small hiatus, as the fed returned in March of 2000. The fed remained open for a small amount of time until it closed again in April of 2000. This would mark the end of what many consider to be greatest run with only a couple of small interruptions the CWF ran from October of 1997 to April of 2000. This would conclude the first two eras of the CWF and lay the foundation for the eras that would come later. Era Three (2001) The CWF had closed following Retribution (2000), but would make it's return nearly a year later in March of 2001. This time returning for Super Card IV. While this era, considered the Third Era, would last only four months, it featured several memorable feuds and matches. During this run a popular show run by two Hall of Famers entitled The Blair-Jericho Hour would run as a secondary show. Asterisk Era (2004) Up next for the CWF was a bit of controversy. In 2004, nearly three years since the last CWF show, "Golden One" Jeff Jericho purchased a majority stock in the Classic Wrestling Federation and re-opened the organization. With Jericho at the helm, many former CWF greats made their returns to the ring. Everything seemed to be going fine until Jericho was swindled out of the company by Jason Rothchild and Pete Ebdon, who took the company in a radically different direction. The CWF prides itself on being a classic, old-school wrestling promotion. Mark X took notice of what had happened to his company and quickly wrangled control back from the new management team. Mark determined this entire era to not be a part of the CWF lineage. It is commonly referred to as the asterisk era. Eras Four & Five (2005-2006) The events of 2004 lead Mark X to want to bring back the CWF for another run, this time with himself at the helm. The official Fourth Era of the CWF would begin on July 17th, 2005, nearly four years since the last CWF event. This era would be dominated by Paul Blair as he held the World Title for almost the entire era. The fourth era did not boast as deep of a roster as previous eras, but is still looked at highly by wrestling fans. The fourth era ran from July of 2005 until January of 2006. The CWF would return again late in 2006 for it's Fifth Era, as part of a inter promotion umbrella federation. This incarnation would last only a few months before Era Five came to an end. Era Six (2009-2010) The CWF would stay closed for nearly three more years, until it opened for The Valentine's Bash, February 14, 2009. This era, which is considered Era Six is the era that most favorably compares to Era Two. This era would be highlighted by a very talented roster of wrestlers. There were several names from the past like Brian Adams, Magnus Thunder, Paul Blair, Jimmy Blast, Tige', "The Nitemare" Rob Osbourne, Pledge Alligence, Keith Daniels and T-Money, to name a few. They mixed in with a talented crop of young wrestlers as well, making this era, in some fans opinions, the best ever. The Sixth Era would run from February 2009 thru May 2010. Reunion Shows (2013-Present) The federation that never seems to die returned again in 2013 with the PPV Special CWF: 1 Night Only. Since that PPV, many of the retired CWF wrestlers have come out of semi or full retirement to perform under the banner of the All Star Alliance. The ASA is an alliance of former CWF, RWF, IOA and EWA wrestlers. So far there has been two PPVs under the Alliance banner. However, in May of 2014, CWF founder and owner Mark X. announced that Night of Champions VII: The Canada Cup would be held in October of 2014. To some this may signal a return for the federation, but currently this a one time reunion tournament event. Roster CWF Management CWF Alumni Events The CWF holds an undetermined number of PPVs per year. Since 2009, some PPVs get replaced with three hour special TV live events, dubbed Night of Champions. The CWF over the years has held at least one weekly live TV show. The names and nights have changed from era to era. Two weekly shows were held at the height of the CWF during the 1997-2001 time period. The most popular and longest running show to date has been Sunday Night Brawl, with 74 episodes to it's name. Counting every weekly show, PPV and special events the Classic Wrestling Federation has held over 200 cards. Annual pay-per-views Special Events :*Wednesday Title Wednesday :*Special Surprise Card :*Snowstorm '99 :*Owen Hart Memorial Show :*UWAC Mega 64: Qualifying :*CWF House Show Events :*Night of Champions I: The Ides of March :*Night of Champions II: Lord of the Ring :*Night of Champions III: Halloween Extreme :*Night of Champions IV: Seasons Beatings :*Night of Champions V: Liftoff :*Night of Champions VI: Lord of the Ring II :*CWF: 1 Night Only :*All-Star Alliance: Revenge :*All-Star Alliance: Battlefield :*Night of Champions VII: The Canada Cup - October 27th, 2014 Championships and accomplishments Final Champions Other accomplishments Other Defunct Titles Hall of Fame :*CWF Hall of Fame -- click to view members of the Hall of Fame Annual Awards :*1998 Award Show :*1999 Award Show :*2000 Award Show :*2009 Award Show External links * CWF.com * CWF Off the Record Podcast * CWF Live & Uncut Podcast * Legends Late Night Podcast Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2013